The invention relates to a device for lubricating an antifriction bearing of an electric motor.
The shafts of electric motors, in particular electric motors of a large design, can either be mounted by means of slide bearings or by means of antifriction bearings. Here adequate lubrication must be ensured in each case.
For financial reasons slide bearings are used rarely and only if it is technically required.
With large electric motors, antifriction bearings are operated in most cases using grease lubrication. Here a re-lubrication is in most cases required after a certain number of operating hours (for instance 1000 operating hours).